La jugada más dificil
by Hope Withesoul Snape
Summary: Oliver Wood es un excelente jugador de Quidditch, y planea cada jugada antes de llevarla a la cancha, pero ahora gracias a Angelina Johnson se ha metido en algo un poco diferente. ¿Podrá sacar ese reto adelante? Este historia fue escrita para el reto "la maldición del de abajo " de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


**LA JUGADA MÁS DIFICIL.**

Oliver Wood siempre era el primero en llegar a los vestidores, se ponía el traje de Quidditch y repasaba la estrategia que practicaría con el equipo, ese día no fue la excepción, pero el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor estaba especialmente nervioso ¿En que momento había accedido a aquella barbaridad? él conocía bien a cada miembro de su equipo y por tanto estaba consiente de que lo que había concebido no era fácil de llevar a cabo.

Revisó los detalles en el pizarrón varias veces, cambiaba un detalle por aquí y otro por acá, pero nada era seguro hasta llevarlo la cancha y de eso Oliver estaba muy consiente. Angelina Johnson lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al saludarlo, con un movimiento de varita borró todo lo que tenía anotado en el pizarrón, la cazadora se sentó al lado del capitán y sonrió.

-Vamos Oliver, no es el fin del mundo, además no es tan difícil.

-Tú y tus grandes ideas no sé como me convenciste.

-Soy muy perseverante, ya lo sabes.

-Uff ¡y que lo digas!- Oliver apoyó los codos en las rodillas recordando cómo Angelina y Katie Bell lo siguieron por todo Hogwarts hasta que accedió a ayudarles.

-Anda, sal a dar una vuelta mientras me cambio, los demás no deben tardar en llegar.

Oliver obedeció de buena gana, salió a la cancha, respiró el aire de la tarde sintiéndose más seguro de lo que iba a hacer, montó en su escoba y dio un par de vueltas a la cancha, el viento golpeándole el rostro siempre lo animaba, aquel era su lugar, surcando los cielos, montado en una escoba, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca.

-¡EH! ¡WOOD BAJA YA!-Lo llamó Alicia Spinnet. Angelina, Katie y Harry Potter ya estaban esperándolos en el centro de la cancha, sólo faltaban los gemelos Weasley para comenzar la práctica.

-¿Está todo preparado Johnson?

-Sí señor.

-¿Potter ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Sí señor, eh… pero ¿estás seguro que no se va a descubrir todo? ¡Recuerda con quien estás tratando!

-No alucines Harry, no es tan complicada la cosa y ya no pongas más nervioso a Wood.-Katie le dio un leve codazo en las costillas al chico de gafas.

-¿Bell y Spinnet?

-Todo listo señor-Respondieron las chicas al unísono rodando los ojos en cuanto Oliver les dio a espalda para ir por las pelotas para la práctica. Fred y George Weasley llegaron por fin, listos para entrenar.

-¿y Wood?-Preguntó George mientras se alisaba unas arrugas de su túnica de Quidditch.

-Fue por las pelotas ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

-Te equivocas mi buena amiga Johnson, ustedes llegaron más temprano de lo habitual.-Fred apoyo su codo en el hombro de Angelina, ella se apartó y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-A ver si revisas tu reloj, nosotros estuvimos a tiempo.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí y la práctica no ha iniciado, no discutamos por tonterías.-George sonrió para calmar los ánimos.

Oliver llegó con el cofre de madera que contenía las pelotas para el partido, hizo que todos dieran unas vueltas a la cancha como calentamiento, luego sacó la quaffle y se puso a practicar pases con las cazadoras mientras los Weasley y Harry practicaban con pelotas de golf, los gemelos se turnaban para volar alto y lanzar una pelota de golf, Harry debía agarrarla, hasta ese momento no había perdido ni una sola pelota.

-Ahora voy a soltar las bludgers- Todos se pusieron alertas pues esa era la señal, el momento había llegado, los gemelos tomaron los pequeños bates de madera y se prepararon. Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus posiciones Oliver abrió el cofre de madera y soltó las bludgers, las cazadoras se turnaban para tratar de meter la quaffle en los aros y Wood se ocupaba en impedirlo al mismo tiempo que vigilaba el desarrollo de las jugadas y el desempeño de cada jugador, la snitch aun permanecía guardada, la practica para Harry consistía en aprender a evadir las bludgers y evitar chocar con sus compañeros en el proceso. Wood volteó hacia Harry, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el capitán asintió levemente, Harry entonces voló directo a los aros, Angelina lo hizo en dirección contraria seguida por una bludger, Angelina voló por debajo de la escoba de Harry apenas a tiempo para evitar el choque, pero la bludger iba directo hacia el rostro del chico de gafas, Harry cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe, pero entonces Fred golpeó fuertemente la pelota alejándola del ojiverde… o eso es lo que debió haber pasado, por que sucedió que al golpear a la bludger, ésta se rompió dejando salir serpentinas, globos de colores y confeti por todo el campo.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-Fred estaba boquiabierto, bajó el brazo con el bat aun en su mano y una cara de estupor que pocas veces se le veía. El resto del equipo contuvo la risa y siguieron la práctica como si nada, Alicia era perseguida por la bludger restante, voló directo a George (que reía las carcajadas), lo evitó virado en el último momento hacia la derecha y la bludger llegó directo hacia el otro gemelo, por puro reflejo George golpeó a la pelota y al igual que hiciera la otra, explotó dejando escapar serpentinas, globos, confeti y además un pequeño pergamino enrollado que se quedó flotando a media cancha, Katie se acercó y con un toque de varita el pequeño letrero se hizo grande y se desenrolló mostrando en grandes letras doradas y escarlatas ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FRED Y GEORGE!

El equipo rodeó a los cumpleañeros y sonrieron satisfechos por haber logrado sorprender a los maestros de las bromas de Hogwarts, Wood fuer el primero en hablar.

-Disponer todo para sorprenderlos es la jugada más difícil que he tenido que preparar en mi vida.

-En los vestidores nos espera un pastel, bocadillo y bebidas.-Angelina sonrió muy satisfecha de haber organizado aquella pequeña celebración.

-Wood y las chicas se esforzaron para sorprenderlos- Harry sonreía feliz de poder participar de todo aquello, pensar que apenas en verano creyó que iba a ir a una secundaria muggle.

-¡Sorprendimos a los amos de las bromas!- Alicia levantó un puño en señal de victoria.

-Pues sí que nos sorprendieron, ni hablar, esta vez ustedes ganan, ahora vamos a celebrar con ese pastel que dicen que nos aguarda. Y así el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor festejó el cumpleaños de sus golpeadores, cuando se retiraban del campo dispuestos a regresar al castillo, Wood carraspeó a espaldas de Angelina Johnson la morena volteó los ojos, buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y le dio cinco galeones a Oliver Wood.

-Toma, es toda mi mesada, honestamente no pensé que lo lograrías…

-Como dije antes, esta ha sido la jugada más difícil de mi vida.

**FIN. **


End file.
